Serena's Pancham
Serena's Pancham (Japans: セレナのヤンチャム Serena's Yancham) is een type Pokémon en is de tweede Pokémon van Serena. Biografie thumb|left|250px|Serena en PanchamPancham was voor het eerst te zien in de aflevering Dromen over een leven als Artiest!, tijdens deze aflevering verstoorde Pancham het optreden van Kayleigh tijdens de Lagoon Town Debutanten Klasse Pokémon Show. Serena zat in het publiek en keek vol verwondering naar de Pokémon. Daarna greep Pancham één van de studiolampen vast, maar de lamp schoot los waardoor hij met hard klap op het podium terecht kwam. Pancham ging daarna verder met zijn pesterijen door de beveiligers uit te schakelen door een trolley naar hen toe te duwen. Pancham rende daarna het gebouw van de Pokémon Show uit. Toen de groep later buiten was gooiende Pancham een stok naar het hoofd van Clemont's Chespin en begon hem daarna te treiteren. Chespin werd toen heel boos op Pancham en achtervolgde hem een bos in. Ash en zijn vrienden besloten Chespin achterna te gaan, wanneer Ash Pancham's naam riep, sprong hij uit een boom en stal hij Ash's pet en de bril van Clemont en rende daarna weg. Later keek Serena stiekem naar Pancham die in het bos een optreden gaf met de pet van Ash en de bril van Clemont als rekwisieten. Na het optreden kwam Serena uit de bosjes om Pancham te bedanken voor zijn optreden, maar Pancham besloot om snel weg te rennen. Later ontdekte Serena de schuilplaats van Pancham en kwam erachter dat Pancham veel Pokémon Show rekwisieten had gestolen. Serena wou Pancham één van haar zonnebrillen geven, maar Pancham wees dit aanbod af. Pancham rende daarna weer weg en viel later in slaap op een open veld. Ash, Clemont en Bonnie zagen Pancham liggen en liepen op hem af en dwongen hem om hun spullen meteen terug te geven. Maar opdat moment rende Serena tussen beide en zei tegen de rest dat zij Pancham wou vangen. Serena vertelde dat ze Pancham wou vangen omdat hij van optreden hield en dat hij Pokémon Shows zeker leuk zou gaan vinden. Pancham accepteerde een gevecht met Serena, waardoor zij een kans kreeg om hem te vangen. Pancham streed tegen de Fennekin van Serena, maar het gevecht was pas net begonnen toen Team Rocket Fennekin stal. Pancham werd heel boos op Team Rocket omdat hun zijn gevecht met Fennekin onderbraken. Tijdens het gevecht tegen Team Rocket beschermde Pancham Serena tegen een aanval van Jessie's Pumpkaboo. Nadat Team Rocket er weer eens vandoor geschoten was, werd het gevecht tussen Pancham en Fennekin hervat. Fennekin wist Pancham tijdens het gevecht te verdoven waardoor Serena Pancham probeerde te vangen, maar de Pokémon brak uit Serena's Pokébal. Hierna probeerde Fennekin Pancham nog meer te verzwakken, waardoor Serena nog een keer Pancham probeerde te vangen en dit keer lukte het. Nadat Serena Pancham gevangen had gaf ze Pancham haar zonnebril. thumb|250px|Pancham met zijn Rivaal Chespin.In De Weg naar Demonstraties door Dik en Dun! heeft Pancham de hele tijd ruzie met Chespin, omdat Chespin alle Poképuffs op had gegeten. Toen Pancham en Chespin aan het vechten waren werd dit gevecht verstoord door Nini een Pokémon-Artiest die zich aan het voorbereiden was voor de aankomende Pokémon Show. Toen Nini erachter kwam dat Serena ook een Pokémon-Artiest was wou ze gelijk een optreden van Serena zien. Toen Nini's Smoochum zag hoe mooi Pancham danste werd ze verliefd op Pancham, Nini vroeg zelfs of Serena Pancham wou ruilen, maar dit aanbod wees Serena natuurlijk af. Later slaagde een vermomd Team Rocket erin om Pancahm, Chespin, Fennekin en Nini's Smoochum en Farfetch'd te stellen. Terwijl de Pokémon gevangen zaten in de bal van Team Rocket, kregen Pancham en Chespin ruzie deze ruzie was zelfs zo hevig dat de bal knapte. Team Rocket vond de Pokémon al weer snel terug en verwondde Fennekin, Smoochum en Farfetch'd, hierdoor moesten Pancham en Chespin hun strijd staken en moesten ze samen werken uiteindelijk wisten ze samen Team Rocket te verslaan. Maar nadat ze Team Rocket hadden verslagen gingen ze gewoon door met hun ruzie. In Vechten met Elegantie en een Grote Glimlach! begon Serena samen met Pancham en Fennekin aan hun training voor de aankomende Pokémon Show, tijdens de training moest Pancham door de ring van vuur van Fennkin springen, maar dit mislukt waardoor Pancham zich brandde. Hierdoor werd Pancham heel boos op Fennekin en Fennekin werd hierdoor weer boos op Pancham. Toen ze het nog een keer probeerde mislukte het weer, deze keer omdat Pancham op Fennekin landde. Hierdoor werd Fennekin nog bozer op Pancham en gebruikte ze zelfs haar Flamethrower op Pancham, alleen wist Pancham deze aanval te ontwijken waardoor de Flamethrower recht in het gezicht van Serena kwam. Serena werd hierdoor heel boos en rende zelfs huilende weg van haar Pokémon. Hierdoor waren Pancham en Fennekin de hele dag treurig, maar toen Serena later weer terug kwam waren ze allebei heel blij. Later daagde Aria Serena uit voor een Dubbelgevecht, tijdens dit gevecht moesten Pancham en Fennekin tegen Aria's Delphox en Aromatisse vechten. Door de Reflect van Aromatisse had geen één van Fennekin en Pancham's aanvallen effect. Op advies van Aria probeerde Serena een combinatie van Pancham's Stone Edge met de Flamethrower van Fennekin. Met behulp van de Stonde Edge wist Fennekin boven de Reflect van Aromatisse te komen, waardoor ze een Flamethrower kon gebruiken, maar Serena had niet gerekend op de kracht van Delphox's Flamethrower, waardoor Fennekin gewond raakte. Toen Fennekin gewond op de grond lag gebruikte Aromatisse haar Charge Beam om Fennekin uit te schakelen. Pacham besloot om Fennekin te beschermen met zijn Dark Pulse, hierdoor kreeg Fennekin de kans om te evolueren in Braixen. Pancham en Braixen besloten om Dark Pulse en Flamethrower te combineren deze combinatie richtte grote schade aan bij zowel Delphox als Aromatisse. Maar na deze combinatie lastte Aria het gevecht af omdat ze weg moest. In Een Demonstratie met Vurige Charme! deed Pancham samen met zijn trainer en Braixen mee aan de Dendemille Town Debutanten Klasse Pokémon Show. Tijdens de Thema Demonstratie Ronde moest Pancham samen met haar trainer en Braixen Poké Puffs bakken. Hun Poké Puffs waren lekker genoeg om een plaatsje in de volgende ronde te verdienen. Tijdens de Free-style Demonstratie Ronde konden Pancham, Serena en Braixen eindelijk laten zien waarom ze zo hard getraind hadden. Het publiek vond hun demonstratie heel goed en daardoor kreeg Serena uiteindelijk de meeste stemmen, waardoor ze haar eerste Pokémon Show won en hierdoor haar eerste prinsessen sleutel bemachtigde thumb|left|250px|Smoochum is heel blij om Pancham weer terug te zien.In XY091 deed Pancham samen met Serena en Braixen mee aan de Anistar City Pokémon Show. Tijdens deze Pokémon Show zagen Pancham en Nini's Smoochum elkaar weer terug, Smoochum was heel blij om Pancham terug te zien en begon hem te zoenen, maar Pancham was helemaal niet blij om Smoochum terug te zien. Tijdens de Thema Demonstratie ronde gebruikte Pancham zijn Arm Thrust om een bal uit een rotsblok te halen. Maar Pancham struikelde waardoor de Farfetch'd van Nini eerder over de finish was. Maar de daaropvolgende vragen had Pancham het antwoord steeds goed en was hij een stuk sneller dan Farfetch'd en Solrock waardoor Serena uiteindelijk de Pokémon Quiz won. Na het optreden hielp Pancham Serena met het zoeken naar Eevee die bang geworden was door het optreden van Jessie. Nadat ze Eevee hadden teruggevonden gaven Serena, Pancham en Braixen een fantastisch optreden waardoor ze de Pokémon Show uiteindelijk wonnen. Karaktereigenschappen thumb|left|250px|Serena en Pancham.Pancham werd in Dromen over een leven als Artiest! geïntroduceerd als een heel ondeugende Pokémon toen hij een Pokémon Show in de war schopte en gekke bekken trok naar Chespin. Pancham steelt ook Ash's pet en de bril van Clemont, maar toen Serena Pancham achterna ging ontdekte ze al gauw dat Pancham deze voorwerpen wou gebruiken als rekwisieten voor ze eigen Pokémon Show. Wanneer Serena ziet dat Pancham heel graag een Pokémon-Artiest wil worden besluit ze om hem te vangen. Pancham bleek ook moedig en vastberaden te zijn toen Team Rocket zijn gevecht met Fennekin onderbrak. Pancham werd toen echt boos want via dat gevecht wou Pacham kijken of Serena een goede trainer voor hem zou worden. Nadat Serena Pancham ving bleef hij een speelse en ondeugende Pokémon, Pancham was echter wel super vriendelijk tegen Serena en deed z'n uiterste best tijdens de Showtrainingen van Serena. Vergeleken met Braixen regeert Pancham veel norser op andere trainers die genegenheid naar hem uiten, dit komt vooral omdat Pancham zich hierdoor ongemakkelijk voelt en daardoor wordt hij ineens verlegen. thumb|250px|Pancham met Fennekin en Serena voor het Show Debuut van Serena.Pancham raakt gemakkelijk geïrriteerd en wordt al snel boos als mensen hem onderbreken tijdens een gevecht of hem plagen of hem op een andere manier uitlokken. Een voorbeeld hiervan blijkt uit Zet 'em op Goomy! waarin Pancham heel geïrriteerd wordt omdat Goomy aan zijn oor sabbelt. Pancham zal ik vrij snel een andere Pokémon aanvallen als hij Pancham per ongeluk raakt. Dit blijkt uit Vechten met Elegantie en een Grote Glimlach!, waarin Pancham Fennekin aanvalt nadat Fennekin Pancham tijdens hun training per ongeluk had geraakt met haar Flamethrower. Pancham en Chespin zijn rivalen van elkaar, dit blijkt uit De Weg naar Demonstraties door Dik en Dun! waarin Pancham en Chespin de hele tijde ruzie met elkaar hadden, hoewel ze aan het einde van de aflevering samenwerkte om Team Rocket te verslaan. In Een Race naar Huis! stal Chespin Pancham's voedsel waardoor Pancham heel boos werd en hij Chespin te grazen wou nemen. Zowel Pancham als Chespin zijn grappenmakers en hebben allebei een redelijk groot ego, deze twee karaktereigenschappen dragen zeker bij aan hun rivaliteit. Aanvallen Artwork Trivia *Het duurde 43 afleveringen voordat Serena haar eerste Pokémon, Pancham, ving. Dit is de langste periode ooit voordat een hoofdkarakter zijn/haar eerste Pokémon ving. *Pancham is de eerste pure type Pokémon die door een hoofdkarakter gevangen is sinds Ash's Primeape. Zowel Primeape als Pancham stalen de Pet van Ash. *De zonnebril die Pancham van Serena kreeg is vergelijkbaar met die van haar in-game tegenhanger. Galerij XY047-Samenvatting Foto-1.png|Pancham treitert Chespin (XY047) XY047.png|Serena en Pancham (XY047) Serena vangt Pancham XY047.png|Serena heeft Pancham gevangen (XY047) XY050.png|Pancham met Serena en Fennekin tijdens hun optreden (XY050)-1 XY050 Serena Fennekin en Pancham.png|Pancham met Serena en Fennekin tijdens hun optreden (XY050)-2 XY050-Samenvatting Foto-2.png|Pancham en Chespin werken samen als een team (XY050) XY059.png|Fennekin met de andere Pokémon bij de gelofte boom (XY059) Serena and Braixen.png|Pancham met Serena en Braixen (XY064) Ash-Serena Pancham.png|Pancham is samen met Ash opzoek naar de rest (XY071) Serena VS XY079.png|Pancham tijdens de eerste ronde van de Dendemille Show (XY080) XY079.png|Pancham met Serena en Braixen tijdens haar tweede Pokémon Show (XY080) Serena met haar eerste Sleutel.png|Serena heeft haar eerste sleutel gewonnen (XY080) Serena vangt Eevee XY088.png|Pancham met Serena nadat Serena Eevee heeft gevangen (XY089) Categorie:Serena's Pokémon Categorie:Vecht-Type Pokémon Categorie:Mannelijke Pokémon